


he's got a mouth on him

by offsocks



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offsocks/pseuds/offsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recording studio shenanigans. plot is for suckers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's got a mouth on him

When they're finally alone, Teddy and Kush having given up on Jiyong's perfectionist ways and leaving Seungri to deal with his bitching and unhappiness with the mixing of their latest song. He's the last one recording, partly because he's the magnae but mostly because he can deal with Jiyong's temper better than anyone, knows exactly how to defuse that frustration and forced politeness.

He starts by coughing, just a little, just enough for Jiyong to raise his head from his hands and look at him, eyes so sharp and bright, nearly manic.

"Yah, you're not sick, are you? Comeback's in two weeks, magnae- not the time to get sick." And maye anyone else would be cowed by the obvious disapproval in his voice but Seungri sees the way he half stands and moves closer, knows him well enough to hear the concern in his voice.

"Maybe just a break, hyung? My throat's pretty tight." Seungri smirks to himself, thinking about how funny Jiyong would find that statement after he'd worked his plan.

You'd think he'd be used to it by now but Jiyong's still has a look of surprise on his face when Seungri comes out of the booth and immediately closes in on him, pulls his chair away from the mixing desk and leans in close to hug him. He just holds him for a minute, innocent, before shifting to suck at his neck. Jiyong's still tense, obviously still thinking of the work they have to get done before morning but he presses up to meet Seungri's mouth and when he bites gently at the skin between his teeth Jiyong lets out a soft noise, goes boneless in the chair.

"Seungri... we have work. We have to..." He doesn't give Jiyong time to finish, slips his hand down to palm him through his jesns. He's not hard, not yet but he still pushes up, knows exactly what Seungri's promising with that hand.

"I'll be quick, hyung. Just let me do this. C'mon, Ji." He squeezes with every word and knows he's won when Jiyong groans, spreads his legs to give Seungri room to work.

Now that he has Jiyong caught, he doesn't waste time. He pushes one hand under his shirt to pinch at Jiyong's nipples, kisses him fast and hard while the other hand goes to work on the fly of his jeans. He's not quite smooth enough to get it open one-handed and prays Jiyong won't laugh at him when he has to use both hands to work the button. When he looks up though, Jiyong just looks dazed, mouth hanging open and eyes lust lidded in a way that makes Seungri frantic for him. He pulls the fly open and doesn't wait before pulling Jiyong's jeans and briefs down harshly. His cock, half-hard, catches on the waistband and Jiyong lets out a noise of discomfit as it bounces back against his stomach. Seungri's mouth is watering now, flooded with spit as he puts one hand on Jiyong's cock, strokes once and then drops his mouth down around it.

He loves this, the feel of Jiyong getting hard in his mouth, loves feeling his dick fill and harden under his tongue, knowing he's the only thing in Jiyong's mind, loves the clean salt taste in his mouth . He thinks about what his hyung looks like when he comes, what he tastes like, how it feels to swallow him down and shifts as his cock presses hard against his fly. Jiyong's hands move from the armrests of the chair, at first just stroking gently over Seungri's hair but tightening as Seungri works his tongue over the head of his cock. Seungri's hard, can't help himself with his hyung's cock in his mouth, and when he looks up, sees Jiyong's dazed eyes on him it sends a pulse through his body and he has to reach down, rub himself through his jeans. Jiyong's eyes flicker to his shoulder, sees the movement, and he smiles low and dirty.

"You're hard, magnae? Just from having my dick in your mouth? Such a slut... fuck, yes." His voice stutters, loses strength as Seungri sucks harder. And it's good, so good but it's not what Jiyong needs right now and it's not what Seungri wants so he curves his hands around Jiyong's hips, grabs the meat of his arse and pulls up. Shows Jiyong what he wants and chokes out a moan when Jiyong follows Seungri's urging and thrusts up.

Jiyong keeps the thrusts shallow at first, pulling back when he feels the resistance of Seungri's throat but every muffled grunt Seungri gives makes him bolder until he's pushing up steadily, working Seungri's throat open wth his cock. He'd feel bad but Seungri's scrambling at his own pants, trying to get a hand on himself and grunting with every push. With one deep breath Seungri's open, struggling to breathe while Jiyong fucks his mouth but it's worth it, so worth every choke and hard-fought inhale. He can taste Jiyong now, bitter on the back of his tongue, and Seungri did this, made him hard, made him want it. He'll make him come, swallow him down. Jiyong's lost it now, moaning and pushing his hips up off the chair. He pulls Seungri's head down with every thrust, fucking his throat so raw and it can't be long now. Please, let it be soon because Seungri's hand is stripping his own cock and he's not sure how much longer he can last. So embarassing, about to come from his hand but mostly the feel of jiyong pulling his hair as he struggles to get as much of himself into Seungri as possible. From the taste of him and the feel of his stomach muscles working. From the grunts he makes and the look in his eye as he watches his cock push into Seungri's mouth. He can't help it though, pathetic as spit ribbons down his chin and moaning constantly as he works Jiyong's cock. 

When Jiyong thrusts up once, twice and holds him there, nose pressed into the soft hair at the base of his cock, Seungri comes. Shudders out a high pitched noise around Jiyong's cock as he shoots all over the floor and that's what pushes Jiyong over. He pushes deep once, pulls back and out of Seungri's mouth quickly, puts his hand on his cock so the last pulses of his come land on Seungri's swollen pink mouth. Jiyong's sure that nothing's ever looked so perfect as this boy kneeling before him, debauched and panting, and he can't think of anything but taking him home, laying him down and never letting him go.


End file.
